User blog:Gameshowguy2000/Game show questions, Part 2: Open-ended or multiple-choice?
In the last post, I talked about how game show questions are NOT "useless trivia" as some idiots think (as I stated, most of it is stuff learned in school). In this post, I'd like to focus on whether they're better as open-ended or multiple-choice (which, despite some speech experts suggesting; isn't always a "subjective test"...Millionaire's questions are an example, and you'll see why in a minute). Open-ended: This means that any answer that comes to mind can be said. The downside to these is that someone might end up giving a stupid answer to the question...but on the upside, they'll make it to the blooper reels, so the contestant can see for themselves just how dumb they were when they said it. Another downside is when you have limited time to think, that, by the time you have the correct answer, time's already up. A third downside is that open-ended questions are usually harder than multiple-choice questions...take the "Big Bank" questions in the 2nd season of "Whammy!": As opposed to the question round, those questions are easy as they are multiple-choice (though they start out as open-ended), while the Big Bank questions are all open-ended...which makes them really hard. Multiple-choice: This is the easier type, if you ask me. As I stated above, there are speech experts that suggest that multiple-choice questions are "subjective" like what you find on a school standardized test...or any test involving a Scantron. Here's where they're wrong: On "Millionaire", the questions, while multiple-choice, are not subjective at all (except for Seasons 7-12, when they did have categories; and for the Super Bowl and Oscar specials in 2000 on the nighttime show). Also, multiple-choice questions are easier because you can easily deduce which answers are wrong (like using the Double Dip and 50:50 lifelines on Millionaire; or rather doing it yourself before using the lifelines). One example of this is that question on Millionaire regarding the cost of a vowel on "Wheel": The choices were A. $50, B. $100, C. $250, D. $500. The lady said B (which applied to Goen's version) instead of C (which has applied to all other versions). If she had used the 50:50 it most likely would've left B and C (though Meredith always said it was random). If Double Dip had applied at the time, she would've most likely gotten it right (as Double Dip prohibits you from walking or using other lifelines). Ask the Audience would've led the majority to C (most use it because of general knowledge and pop culture questions; this fits the latter category). My problem with that question was which version they were applying to. According to this Buy a Vowel post, I learned that it's not just the version that's being referred to in the question, but the key word of "On the TV game show 'Wheel of Fortune', how much *does* it cost to buy a vowel?"; keyword being "does". Using that reasoning, it's safe to say it's $250 (and will continue to be). Now that I've shared my thoughts, you share yours! Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 17:54, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts